Noiseface
It was just a normal day of playing Minecraft. Just me, no one else. I enjoy times like these because I can have some quality me time. Me. I created a new world, and I played it in survival. I was going around and, then I heard something. Like a low, shrill screech of static. It was for only a second. I passed it as nothing and I walked on. I was mining some trees with my axe until it became dirt! It became dirt… I thought this as extremely odd, and when I went to my pickaxe, It was also dirt. On the HUD it was a pickaxe, the name was pickaxe, but it was dirt. It looked like dirt. I looked out and I saw a player, like Steve, but, the reverse colors. His eyes were black, and his pupils were white, and his skin was blue and his shirt was orange. He disappeared instantly. Then I died, and I heard the scream of static. It was loud and ringing. I respawned in a maze. Then I heard zombies, and I had absolutely nothing to defend myself, but it was really bright, and I couldn’t see how zombies would spawn in daylight. Well, I never found zombies, but I heard skeletons and blazes and pigmen, but I never saw them. I walked through the maze for hours. I played about four hours until I made it to the end (I brought “you have no life” to a whole new level) and then I saw a pressure plate. I look up and I see a sign, saying that the pressure plate is the best thing to press. I did, and Minecraft crashed. A pop-up appeared saying that I should reload Minecraft. I did so, and I spawned in a cave. But there was no main menu or anything, it just skipped to a world. I saw a trail of torches leading somewhere in the cave. I followed it until I came across a dead end. There was a footstep sound effect. I heard noises in the game. I turned around and I saw the Steve again with an iron axe and he killed me with one shot, and when I died, I heard an incredibly loud screeching. I forced a quit on the computer and I went outside to take a walk. As I walked, I heard noises that had no explanation. Noises from the air. Just, barks or patting. I came across a house in the neighborhood I lived in. This house was very different. And the door was open. I was wondering about it, until I heard a voice. “Come play with me” I went into the house. I wanted to find whoever was doing this and put an end to this. I went into the house, and I saw the word “Noiseface” written all over the walls. Then I heard. “I’m Noiseface. Come into the backyard if you want to see me” I went into the backyard and I saw people, hung on ropes, strung up like slabs of meat, hanging from a tree. Then I heard. “I need you to do me a favor. I need you to die, in order for me to live on.” I refused. And he said. “KILL YOURSELF ALREADY!!!” I ran out the door, I called the police and I waited. The police came and searched the house, and they came out, handcuffs on a guy with a knife. He looked at me and said. “I need you” He grinned. I scowled. All’s well that ends well. But I go to sleep, thinking that he’ll find me somehow, someday. I hear my thoughts telling me to leave, to go somewhere I’ll never be found. But that’s just background noise. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas